


Stay Close

by EH27



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH27/pseuds/EH27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gail and Holly are in a secret relationship. Once their friends find out, they react in a variety of different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an average Thursday for Gail, or at least that’s how it started, but by the time it was over she felt like her whole life was about to change. She went to work and was partnered with Oliver, and by some miracle every call they went on was a minor incident that they were able to easily resolve. ‘So Kid, any wild plans tonight?’ Oliver asks on the drive back to the station ‘Not sure, might head to the Penny later, might just hang out at home I haven’t really decided’ As Gail replies her phone starts ringing, Oliver tries not to listen in but it’s pretty hard given their enclosed surroundings ‘Hey Nerd, what’s up?’ Oliver notices the way Gail’s face softens as she talks to Holly, he reckons she’s in deep already, she just has no idea. ‘So how’s Holly?’ He asks after Gail hangs up ‘How’d you know it was her?’ ‘Well for one thing she’s the only person you call nerd without making it sound mean, and you were smiling, which is not the most common of occurrences so by my wonderful detective skills I was able to deduce that it was probably Holly. So how is she?’ ‘She’s fine, she asked me to hang out tonight at her place, so I guess now I have concrete plans’.

The next few moments are relatively quiet, as Oliver leaves Gail alone with her thoughts. ‘Ollie?’ ‘Yes Gail’ ‘Have you ever felt something that at first seemed really strange but then the more you think about it the more it doesn’t seem strange at all?’ ‘Well as vague as that is, yes, I think I have, sometimes you just need to give your mind a little bit of time to catch up with your feelings without overthinking it. Something you want to talk about?’ ‘No, that’s ok, just wondering’ Gail says quietly, looking out the window lost in her own thoughts.

//

Standing in the hallway outside Holly’s apartment later that evening, Gail is nervous, her hands are fidgeting and she is feeling very jumpy. When Holly finally opens the door and lets her in Gail barges straight into the kitchen without a word. When Holly follows her in all she see’s is Gail pulling down her tequila and a shot glass, she watches with her eyebrows raised but doesn’t comment until Gail has taken a shot ‘Gail? You alright over there?’ Gail ignores her question ‘You know Holly we’ve been friends for a long time now. You’re actually a really great friend, a better friend than I’ve ever been to anyone’ ‘Gail that’s not true, you..’ ‘Can you let me get this out please, because if I don’t do it right now I’m kind of terrified I might waste my life never saying it?’ Gail asks imploringly, Holly nods but says nothing. ‘So I’ve been thinking about this thing and since I had the first thought about the thing, I haven’t been able to get the thing out of my mind, and now I think it’s become the most important thing in my life. And it just makes so much sense. I don’t really understand how it’s taken me so long to think of the thing’. ‘Gail please, what is the thing?’ Holly asks trying to break Gail’s spiral. ‘Holly, I asked you not to interrupt!’ ‘I’m sorry but I had to because you were rambling and talking about ‘the thing’ and I feel like this might go better if I know what ‘the thing’ is, if you want to tell me that is. Or is this just a rant I should let play out?’. ‘Holly Stewart, I came here tonight to...well I came because you asked me, but I realised that there is something I need to ask you’ Gail pauses and Holly just stands there, mildly exasperated ‘Yes Gail?’ ‘Holly will you go on a date with me?’. There is a loud crash that causes both women to jump, Holly looks down at the floor, realising she has dropped a glass she didn’t even know she was holding. She makes no move to clean up the broken glass, just stands there, her mouth flapping open and shut repeatedly. Gail moves to sweep up the glass and that is what spurs Holly into action ‘Gail wait, did you mean it?’ ‘Of course I meant it I wouldn’t mess with you about something like that, but it’s cool Holly, obviously from your reaction I understand what your answer is, so I’ll just help you clean this up and then I’ll go and we can forget this ever happened’. Holly doesn’t respond, just stands there as Gail cleans up around her, once the mess is cleaned up Holly grabs Gail’s arm to stop her from leaving. ‘Gail, I-It-You just took me by surprise ok, I never imagined I would hear you asking me that question in real life. But yes, Gail Peck, I would love to go on a date with you’ ‘For real?’ ‘For real’ ‘Ok wow, this is gonna be awesome’ Gail lets out a deep breath smiles and Holly grins back. ‘Are you free tomorrow?’ Holly nods ‘Ok I’ll collect you at 7, but I have to go now. I have a super awesome date to plan. Bye’. Holly stands in the kitchen for a long time after Gail leaves, a little shocked by the evenings events. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Gail would make the first move between them, Holly had been holding back her feelings, knowing that deep down a friendship with Gail was better than the risk of not having Gail in her life at all. She had resigned herself to settling for a Gail substitute, but now, Gail was pursuing her, and she had just seemed nervous, not scared by the idea of being with Holly, but scared of Holly’s reaction. Holly finally shakes herself from her thoughts and wanders up to her bedroom to pick out the perfect outfit for her date.

//

Gail had thought she was nervous the previous evening standing outside Holly’s door, but that was nothing compared to how she feels now. Her stomach is in knots and she can’t stop running her hands through her hair. She is incredibly grateful she has gotten her complete panic out of her system, and now it is pure nerves and the extreme desire to right by Holly.

Gail thinks back to earlier that morning when she managed to get her panic out of her system when she was on patrol with Oliver. The two were driving around waiting for a call, but it had been a pretty quiet morning so far ‘Oliver’ ‘Gail’ ‘I asked Holly on a date and she said yes’ Gail’s eyes go wide as she blurts out the words, and even wider when Oliver starts to whoop and shout ‘About time Peck, my god I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words for months! This is wonderful’ ‘Wh-what? Oliver what do you mean you’ve been waiting?’ ‘Gail it’s become clear to me that Holly is someone you gravitate towards, and she makes you happy, and I thought maybe you had developed feelings for her’ ‘and you didn’t think to tell me?’ ‘What? No of course I didn’t, you needed to figure this one out on your own Peck’. Gail doesn’t respond immediately and when she does it’s much quieter than before ‘What if I mess it up Ollie? She’s my best friend, I can’t lose her’ ‘Gail, I think part of the reason it took you so long to realise what you wanted is because you’re scared of it not working out, but that’s a good thing, if you’re not a little bit scared, then maybe you don’t care enough. A little fear is not a bad thing. Like you already said, Holly is your best friend, and you both love spending time together, so this is just like advanced friendship, and it’s way better, cause there’s kissing! Just be yourself Gail, she knows the real Gail and she like the real Gail, so try and relax. Try not to rush it, and I have no doubt that you won’t have to worry about losing your friend’. ‘Can we keep this between us for now Oliver?’ ‘Of course Kid, my lips are sealed’.

What feels like an eternity later Holly pulls open the door and Gail loses every word she has ever known, her mouth drops open and she simply stares at Holly standing in front of her in the most stunning blue dress Gail has ever seen, her hair is loose around her shoulders and her make-up light, after Gail drags her eyes up from Holly's never ending legs to her face she just grins like an idiot ‘Wow Lunchbox, you look stunning’ ‘Thanks Officer’ Holly responds playfully ‘I didn’t know where we were going so I didn’t want to be underdressed. You look pretty good yourself’ ‘I know’ Gail replies cockily, but in her skin tight black jeans, and leather jacket, she really does look amazing. ‘Ready to go?’ Holly nods and grabs her coat and they both head to Gail’s car.

//

Hours later, after a delicious meal in a tiny Italian restaurant that Gail found and they both agree makes the best pizzas in Toronto and a slow stroll through a night market to get some desert, they finally make it back to Holly’s place. ‘I had a really great time tonight’ Holly starts, as she roots for her keys in her bag. ‘Holly? Are you pulling the classic ‘take extra time to look for my keys so my date knows I want them to kiss me’?’ Holly huffs ‘Well I actually can’t find my keys right now, but yeah maybe’ With a cheeky smile Gail saunters into Hollys personal space, their height difference eliminated by Gail’s heeled boots, she tilts Holly’s chin up and places a gentle peck onto her waiting lips, she backs away the tiniest amount, looking up to Holly’s closed eyes and leans back in, this time Holly drops her bag on the ground and wraps her arms around Gail’s neck, deepening the kiss as Gail melts into her. Holly breaks the kiss with a grin ‘wow, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’ve been kissing girls your whole life’ Gail grins back at her ‘that was so worth wait’ and leans in to steal another quick kiss. ‘Do, eh, do you want to come inside?’ ‘I really really do, but I’m not going to, sorry Hols, but we’re taking this slow. I want to make sure we do it right, that we make it work. Also I think I probably have some research to do before we get to that place’ Gail laughs as she lets go of Holly’s hand and begins to walk away. Holly snorts at Gail’s statement and lets herself into her apartment, thinking that the smile on her face isn’t going anywhere any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail has just slid under the covers into bed with an outrageously large smile on her face when her phone buzz’s on her bedside table.   
Let me know if you need any help with that research you mentioned. - H x  
Gail hits the call button and Holly answers almost instantly.  
‘Gail? Why are you calling me so late?’  
‘You texted me late, and I always call you when I get home from a date’  
‘Yeah I suppose you do, well how did it go?’ Holly can barely contain her smile at Gail’s antics.  
‘It was great, she was pretty hot, and she let me kiss her goodnight, so that was alright’  
‘Just alright?’ Holly scoffs ‘I think it was little better than alright!’  
‘Ok ok fine Hols, it was great, wanna do it again sometime?’  
‘I would love to, are you free Sunday?’  
‘For you I can be. But it’s your turn to plan’  
‘Prepare to be wooed Peck’  
‘Well alright then Lunchbox, I’ll talk to you tomorrow’  
‘Night Gail’  
‘Goodnight Holly’.

//

Holly picks Gail up early for their next date, Gail panics appropriately when Holly parks outside the batting cages.   
‘Holly, don’t you remember the last time we came here? It did not end well for me’.  
‘Gail do you trust me?’  
‘Yes, of course, but I don’t trust the machine that hurls balls at you and that could kill you if it wanted to!’  
‘We’re not going near the machine don’t worry’  
‘Oh. Where are we going?’  
Holly just takes Gails hand and pulls her around the side of the building, down a path that leads to a small park.  
‘Oh. We’re not going to the batting cages are we?’  
‘No Gail, do you really think I would bring you back there after last time? I can still see in your eyes how terrified you were, even if I still believe you had a good time overall’  
‘I had a good time laughing at how bad I was, but inside I was crying every time I had to stand up there with my bat’  
‘Oh my god you’re so over dramatic! Come on we have a picnic to eat’  
It’s only then that Gail notices the basket in Holly’s other hand ‘What did you bring us?’.  
‘You’ll see’.  
They end up spending hours and hours in the park, lounging on the blanket Holly brought and barely moving until well after the evening has set in. Gail won’t admit it out loud, but Holly has definitely succeed in wooing her, she can’t believe she didn’t face up to her feelings sooner, if this is the kind of thing she was missing out on. She has never had dates that feel so relaxed, so filled with constant laughter while still being able to have real conversations. Holly on the other hand is just in awe of Gail, she knew there was more to Gail than other people get to see, that she could almost see before, but now that they are in a relationship, it’s like she is seeing a whole new Gail, who has just been waiting for someone to open up to and Holly could not be more honoured that Gail trusted her with the job.

 

//

They make it about 3 weeks before anyone starts to get suspicious about the change in their relationship. Oliver, of course, was true to his word and didn’t mention it to anyone. But as they become more wrapped up in one another they begin to get a little sloppy with their secret. Traci is the first to find out. Holly drops into the station to say hi to Gail and the visit quickly turns into a heated make out session in the supply closet.   
‘Holly, I-uh-I’ Gail tries to speak but her words are completely lost in the distraction of Holly's mouth on her neck and hands running up and down her sides.  
Gail finally manages to find the strength to pull Holly’s hands away ‘Holly. I really need to go back to work. As amazing as this is, I’ve been gone for 10 minutes and I only just got back from lunch! Oliver is going to kill me!’  
‘Ok fine, but we’re not done with this. You’re coming over later yes?’  
‘Yes as soon as I finish’  
‘Ok I’ll leave’ Holly gives Gail one final kiss and slips out of the closet. Gail waits a moment before following her and running straight into Traci.  
‘Gail..I just saw Holly leaving that closet. What were you guys doing?’ Traci asks with a smirk on her face.  
Gail panics for a moment before grabbing Traci’s arm and wrenching her into the closet.  
‘Gail, is that a hickey?’ Traci asks, reaching towards Gail’s neck, practically giggling with how uncomfortable Gail is.  
Gail swats her hand away with a scowl ‘look I don’t want to embarrass myself by making up some stupid story when you already know, you already know don’t you?’  
‘Well I might not have known that you and Holly had started up a relationship but after seeing her wander out of the supply closet with a gigantic grin on her face and seeing you now with a huge hickey on your neck, I think I can safely say that you guys have been caught’.   
Gail is torn between feeling relieved and scared.  
‘Trace, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, we just wanted to keep it quiet while we got used to it ourselves’.  
‘Gail! Don’t apologise to me! I’m so happy for you! This is great, you guys are perfect for each other. You have seemed really happy lately, is that because of Holly?’  
‘Yeah, I mean it’s only been a few weeks, but I’ve never been in a relationship that’s so easy before, and she’s my best friend, so yeah it’s been pretty great, now we just have to inform the masses and see how they react’.  
‘I wouldn’t be too worried Gail, everyone loves Holly’.  
‘Good point, now how are we going to get of this closet without anyone thinking we were the ones in here making out?’.


End file.
